


The Gunner's Dream.

by helloimindelaware



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimindelaware/pseuds/helloimindelaware
Summary: I dedicate this to CoraRiley for all the reasons she knows.Also, this is the very first time I let myself publish something I wrote. If someone reads it and comments, please, be kind.Ben Solo and Rey belong to each other (Also they belong to  JJ Abrams and all the people involved in their creation)





	The Gunner's Dream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



> I dedicate this to CoraRiley for all the reasons she knows.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is the very first time I let myself publish something I wrote. If someone reads it and comments, please, be kind.
> 
> Ben Solo and Rey belong to each other (Also they belong to JJ Abrams and all the people involved in their creation)

The sound of the pouring rain outside and her shallow breaths were the only sounds he could hear. 

His head was going at a thousand feet per second, and he knew he had to be careful and avoid waking his new bride, who was sleeping peacefully at his side.

He certainly couldn’t believe his luck, or fate, as she often calls it. Just a few years prior this very moment they were on completely opposite sides of the spectrum, he was immersed in darkness and she shone like a diamond in the rough.

Many things happened after he had given his life for hers when the entirety of the First Order's fleet turned against him, commanded by the long-lost General, who rebelled against him that fateful day. Many things happened as well after she gave him the touch of life through the Force in the middle of the battlefield, mere seconds before he was lost in the dark forever.

The journey back to the Light was something he knew was impossible but he had Rey there helping him to balance both Light and Darkness, so he could be right in the middle.

He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't felt the almost imperceptible alteration in the Force, a flutter, something he could barely describe as a brush on his very own self. He doesn’t quite understand what it is at first, mistaking it for Rey slowly waking up but he knew the activities of the last few days had completely drained her (something every newlywed could agree on).

He attempted to go back to sleep, concentrating on his wife's deep breaths once more, when he sensed it again. Just a nudge against his very own conscience, a slight touch he couldn't place where it came from. All the sudden he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end as the air in their bedroom felt heavy as if another being was there present.  
Now, it was his own breathing that became shallow and the lump in his throat reminded him of how his old master enjoyed crushing his windpipe with his dark powers to demand obedience in its purest state. As soon as the memory of Snoke came up he felt the presence swaddling him and that moment all he could sense was peace and, above all, the deepest love he had ever felt in his entire existence and then he understood what it was.

"Ben?", his wife whispered. She had his back to him and he observed her slow movements when she turned to him, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. It's not even midnight yet."

Rey came to rest her head on his calming heaving chest. Ben slowly caressed her back down and forth with one hand and as soon as he felt his wife's slowing breath again he posed his other hand on her lower stomach. He wasn't sure when he happened but he was absolutely sure Rey wasn't aware of the life they have created together yet. The only thing he was sure, his son will be the greatest achievement he will ever obtain.

He just remembered then something his father used to say to him. "Take heed of your dreams, son." Ben realized then this wasn’t a dream but his reality and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

"It's just us for now, little one. I promise I will be there with you every step of the way".


End file.
